The invention relates generally to an electrical connector.
More particularly, the invention relates to a connector for electrically connecting a series of spaced electrical elements, e.g. a series of spaced electrical clamps, with one another.
A known connector for electrically connecting a series of spaced electrical clamps with one another includes an elongated, electrically conductive member which is designed to span the clamps with clearance. An array of electrically conductive bridging members is mounted on the elongated member. The bridging members are spaced in the longitudinal direction of the elongated member and are designed to bridge the gaps which exist between the clamps and the elongated member. In other words, the bridging members are designed to connect the clamps with the elongated member. Each of the bridging members carries a screw for effecting a connection with the respective clamp. The bridging members are of one piece with the elongated member and the junctions between the bridging members and the elongated member are weakened thereby permitting any bridging member which is not to be used to be broken off from the elongated member.
A prefabricated connector of the type outlined above is simpler to install than a connector which must be assembled at the time it is to be used. With a prefabricated connector, it is only necessary to position the connector on the clamps and to then thread the screws into corresponding threaded openings provided in the electrical contacts of the clamps. The bridging members corresponding to those clamps which are not to be subjected to the potential applied to the connector are broken off at the weakened junctions between such bridging members and the elongated member.
Each of the clamps has a cavity which is designed to receive the elongated member. In a connector disclosed in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 23 57 052, the elongated member is constituted by a connecting strip which almost entirely fills the cavities in the clamps. The bridging members are suspended from the connecting strip and each of the bridging members is composed of two straps cooperating to define a sleeve which is interrupted or broken at two locations circumferentially thereof. The screws are inserted into the sleeves via openings in the connecting strip and the sleeves resiliently engage the screws to thereby hold and guide the same.
The connector of the German publication has a complicated shape which makes it difficult to manufacture using stamping and bending techniques. Furthermore, the screws must be relatively long since they must extend from the connecting strip to the contacts on the clamps. Moreover, certain precautions must be taken to insure that the sleeves continue to be biased towards the screws as the latter are threaded into the clamps, that is, to insure that the sleeves are not spread apart by the screws and thus lose the capability to perform their holding and guiding functions. Such precautions tend to further complicate the shape of the connector.